Marth's New Sword
by Smash King24
Summary: Smash Mansion is on fire and the smashers are breaking out into a panic! They are running out of options fast! Can Marth and his 'new sword' save the day before Ganondorf sacrifices Sonic to the fire gods? Complete!
1. How It Started

Marth's New Sword

Chapter 1: How It Started

"I can't believe you did that to me, Bowser! Do you know how much that sword cost!?" cried Marth as he and Bowser walked down to the auditorium of the mansion. A sword with a shattered blade was in Marth's hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't expect my body slam attack to actually do that," replied Bowser. Marth gave him a menacing look.

"What am I going to do now that I have no sword? I can't possibly brawl with the others without a sword! Oh God why dod you hate me?!" Marth dropped the hilt in his hand and started sobbing on the wall. "Why did they have to give me such a fragile sword anyway?!" Bowser sighed.

"Okay, well there's not much I can do. I'm going to sleep." Bowser stomped off to his dorm room and shut the door. Marth was still crying. The wallpaper was starting to peel off from all the tears.

"Why? Why? WHY?" he kept saying. King Dedede came walking down the hallway and noticed the sad swordsman. He leaned his large hammer over his shoulder and walked up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Another bad dram about ice cream pizza zombies?" he asked. Marth looked up at the fat penguin, his eyes bloodshot.

"My sword is broken!" he wailed, pointing at the handle on the floor. "If Master Hand finds out what happened I'm doomed!" he added. King Dedede looked down at the hilt.

"Wow, that sucks." Marth grabbed Dedede's collar and pulled him close.

"You HAVE to help me!" King Dedede looked at Marth in the eyes.

"Um, you mind letting go first?" Marth let go and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll help you, just so long as you promise not to get that close to me again." Marth's face lit up.

"Oh thank you!" Marth hugged Dedede tightly.

"Hey wait! Stop!" King Dedede smacked Marth with his hammer and Marth was sent flying down the hallway.

"I thought you said you were going to help me!" Marth called as he bounced around the corner.

"I changed my mind!" called Dedede as the swordsman bounced out of sight. Marth landed on his head and stood up to find where he was. He was outside the arcade. Several beeping sounds could be heard inside.

"Maybe Game and Watch could help me?" he thought. Marth went in through the door and looked around. Gaming machines of all kinds laid around the room, all of them hooked up to their on individual flat screen t.v. Game and Watch was no where to be seen, but the beeping continued. "Where is everyone?" Marth asked out loud.

"Quiet! You'll ruin my concentration!" Marth turned around to see Ness playing Ms. Pacman on an arcade system.

"Perfect! Ness can help me find a new sword!" Marth thought. He walked over to the boy with PSI powers and watched the screen. He was already at level 12 and was 500 points from beating the high score. "Um, what are you doing, Ness?" Ness didn't take his eyes off the screen and the beeping continued.

"Dude! I'm so close to beating Meta Knight's record. Look at this!" Marth looked again. Ms. Pacman was being cornered by four oddly coloured ghosts. It didn't look good for Ness. "Come on, come on, come on! No!!!!" Ms. Pacman disappeared from view and the words "Game Over You Suck" appeared in large lettering over the screen. "I was so close!!" Ness cried. The high score list popped up. All 10 spots were filled with Meta Knight's name.

"ARGH!! PK FIRE!!!"

The machine caught on fire and exploded in front of their faces. Marth's face was charred with ash, as well as Ness'. He looked down at the short boy.

"Uhhh..." was all he said. Ness looked up to him, smiling a little.

"Uh, sorry you had to see that. I get so mixed up in these games. But I was so close...." Ness looked back at the black spot on the ground in front of him where Ms. Pacman used to be. "Oh well, at least Meta Knight will never be able to play." Marth rubbed the black marks off his face.

"Ness, do you think you could help me out with something?" Ness rubbed his face too.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I, uh, broke my sword."

"You...broke...your sword?"

"Well, not really. Bowser actually broke it, but yeah, now I got to get it fixed."

"....Hmmm....Sorry, I don't think I can help you." Nessn noticed tears forming in Marth's eyes. "Okay okay! I'll help you with you're sword problem!" Marth's face lit up again.

"Oh thank you Ness!" He hugged him and Ness tried to get away but Marth's adult strength overpowered him.

"Hey! Let go!" Marth let go.

"Sorry, I just get so woked up so easily." Ness walked out of the room and Marth followed.

"This way. I may have the answer to you're little problem."

"What could it be?" Marth thought. After walking all the way to the other side of the mansion, Ness finally stopped in front of a lrage closet door.

"Here we are," he said plainly. Marth looked at the door.

"This? This is the item storage room!" Ness opened the door.

"So? I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in here." Ness turned on the light and every single item in the game was shown, gleaming brightly under the cheap lightbulb on the ceiling. Ness went over to the far end and picked up a beam sword out of a bucket. "How's this?" he asked. Marth looked at the weapon.

"That thing? It's more of a light saber than an actual sword," he replied. Ness put the item back.

"How about this?" he pulled out a Star Rod for Marth to see.

"Um, I don't know. It looks kind of girlish."

"Perfect for you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Ness put the rod back and pulled out a home run bat. "This is you're last option. I have no more ideas after this." Marth studied the weapon.

"Well...if I have no other options....I guess I could use this instead." Marth grabbed the bat and swung it around. "Yeah, I think I could get used to this." Ness bowed his head.

"You're welcome." Suddenly, the intercom wired throughout the mansion buzzed in.

"Hey Marth! I challenge you to a match on the Battlefield! One life survival and no items! Meet me there in 5 minutes...or DIE!!! Hahahah just kidding!" It as Ike's voice.

"He wants to have a brawl with me?" Marth thought. He looked down at the new weapon in his hand. "I guess you could be my substitute sword until I get a new one," he told the bat. He ran out of the room shutting the door behind him, forgetting that Ness was in there.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ness cried as he ran to open the door. Unfortunately, the lock for the door was on the outside in the hallway. "Great! Could this get any worse?" The lightbulb on the ceiling sparked and shut off completely. Ness sighed in the darkness. "Wait, why am I so sad? I have my own source of light. PK fire!" Fire shot out of Ness' hands and illuminated the room. However, Ness did not notice the pile of blast boxes in front of him.

"Uh oh-"

The blast boxes exploded, which triggered the bob-ombs, which triggered the motion sensor bombs, which triggered the gooey bombs, which triggered smart bombs, which triggered the hot heads, which set the room on fire, which blasted the door open. Ness flew out of the room into the wall on the opposite side. Flames were shooting everywhere and spreading along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Ness ran away form the scene as fast as he could, leaving ash and soot everywhere he went. "Why do we have so many freakin' bombs in this game?!?!" he cried out loud.

Ike was standing on the Battlefield. The entry platform brought Marth and his sheathed home run bat to the stage. "About time. I've been waiting nearly an hour," said Ike, leaning his sword on his shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny," replied Marth sarcastically. "Let's get this over with. We have a little score to settle." The announcer's voice boomed across the Battlefield.

"3...2...1...GO!" Ike ran up and slashed at Marth with a direct hit. Marth was sent flying to the other side of the level, but he caught the edge.

"Hey! What's the damage ratio?" asked Marth as he pulled himself up.

"2.0," replied Ike plainly. This was not good for Marth. Ike could knock him off the stage with any simple attack.

"Better be careful," he thought to himself. Marth pulled out his bat and swung it around just to get a feel for it. Ike watched him with a queer look on his face.

"Um...I said no items," said Ike. Marth looked at him.

"My sword;s broken! This is my substitute weapon!" Marth ran up to Ike and whacked him with the bat. Ike stumbled back a few steps and struck Marth with his long Ragnell. Marth lookd at his bat. "This thing is no where near as powerful as my sword...but maybe..." Marth performed a smash attack on Ike. The power of the bat gave him an instant K-O.

"WWAAHAHHAHAHHHH!!!" cried Ike as he disappeared in the distance.

"GAME!" said the announcer.

"Ha! I won! This bat isn't so bad after all!" Ike reappeared on the stage in a flash of light.

"You! You cheated!" he said. Marth seethed his bat.

"I did not! I told you my sword is broken! I can't use it!"

"That doesn't give you a right to just grab any weapon you want and use in battle!"

"Sure it does! It makes perfect sense!"

"No it doesn't! You cheated!"

"Fine! You want to be that way?! Then I'm out of here!" Marth went to the exit platform and left Ike all by his lonesome. He went past the simulation controls and ROB and ran down the hallway. "I didn't cheat! I didn't cheat!" he kept saying to himself. Suddenly, Marth was stopped by a hard, round thing that nailed him in the chest. "Ow! What was that?!" he cried. It was Ness. He was panting. Marth stood straight. "Ness! What's wrong?" Ness was breathing hard and he was pointing behind him.

"Fire...huff...over there...." Marth looked behind him to see flames making their way to the two smashers. Marth stared into the heat and fire.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT???!!!!"


	2. How It Ended

Marth's New Sword

Chapter 2: How It Ended

Marth and Ness ran for their lives through the large estate.

"Everyone get away! There's a fire in the mansion!" cried Marth as he passed Red and Pit.

Ness followed closely behind him saying, "It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" Red and Pit looked at each other.

"If there's a fire, I know what to do!" said Red as he pulled out a poke ball from his belt. "Squirtle, I choose you!" Squirtle popped out of the ball and started running around in a circle.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Squirtle tapped the end of the poke ball and jumped back inside. "You mean to tell me you're pokemon is afraid of fire?!" exclaimed Pit. Red picked up the ball and started shaking it up and down.

"No he's not! He's just being dumb right now!" Red chucked the ball into the wall which made a hole in the wallpaper. "Oops..." Pit looked behind him and saw the fire heading towards them.

"We gotta move!" he said as he grabbed Red by the shirt and ran away from the flames.

"Wait! What about Squirtle?!"

"We have no choice but to leave him!" Red pulled away form Pit and ran to the hole where he threw the poke ball.

"I'm not leaving Pikachu!"

"Wait, Pikachu? I thought you wanted Squirtle!!"

"Oh yeah. Squirtle! I'll save you!"

Red jumped forward and crashed through the wall. He fell out of the mansion and onto the green lawn outside. "Wow, this place sure has poor insulation." Red looked under him to find the poke ball with his blue pokemon. "Squirtle! I found you!" Red opened the poke ball, but frowned when nothing came out. "Squirtle?" Red saw Squirtle tracks leading into the forest outside the mansion. Squirtle had run away. "NNOOOOOOO!!!11!!1" Red wept on the lawn and made dandelions grow from all the salty tears. Inside, Pit was running down the hallway still. His wings were completely burned to ash form the fire.

"No! My wings! When I get my hands on whoever started this thing..." Pit stopped when he noticed Mario standing in the middle of the hallway. "Mario! Move!" Mario did not notice Pit and he collided with him and they landed against the wall in a heap.

"Oh, mama-mia..." Pit looked at the sore plumber.

"Mario, there's a fire right over there!" Pit pointed down the hallway to the flames heading straight towards them.

"Leave it-a to me!" Mario got up and pulled out his F.L.U.D.D. He squirted the fire with all the water he could conjure, but the flames were too thick as Mario was quickly engulfed in the flames. "AAHH!!" he screamed as the human fire ball ran past Pit and down the hallway, spreading the fire faster. "Help-a MEEE!1!" Pit watched the plumber run away before he got up and attempted to follow without being eaten by the flames.

Meanwhile, Marth and Ness organized all the other smashers into the main auditorium. He, Ness and Master Hand all stood on the stage.

"Everyone listen! If we don't act quickly, the fire will kill us all!" cried Marth trying to get everyone's attention. The other smashers were talking amongst themselves and yelling back at him.

"No!! I don't want to die!"

"Head for the hills!"

"There's a fire in the mansion!"

"A fire?! We must leave now!"

"No, we can fight it! We just need to Falcon PAWNCH! it away!"

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard! We must use dirt to cover it up!"

"If we do that the whole mansion will get dirty!"

"Sonic's the name-"

"Don't even start, Sonic!"

"-speed's my game!"

"Okay, that's it! RAAAAARRGH!!!1!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

"Stop making so mush noise, I'm trying to think!"

"Screw you! We should feed you to the flames!"

"Maybe that's it! The fire can only be stopped with a sacrifice!"

"Yes! We need a sacrifice!"

"But who?!?"

Everyone in the audience went quiet and they all looked at Sonic.

"Whoops, gotta go," he said before taking off at the speed of sound.

"Get the hedgehog!!!" cried Ganondorf.

"YYAAAHHH" cheered the others as they all split up through the mansion to go find Sonic so they could sacrifice him to the fire gods. Master Hand, Ness and Marth stood on the stage silently.

"See, this is the reason why none of you are aloud to use you're powers outside of the stages," said Master Hand. Ness gulped loudly but Master Hand did not hear him. Marth turned to his shorter friend.

"Ness, who started the fire in the first place?" asked Marth seriously. Ness froze. He knew that if he told him the truth, the others would have his head. He needed to think up a lie and quick.

"Um, Marth, you...you didn't know?" Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Ness shuffled his feet nervously.

"Um, that...that it was...you!" Marth looked shocked and took a step back.

"What?! How could it be me?! I don't even have any fire powers!" Ness kept pushing at him.

"It was all because of you're..." Ness looked at Marth's weapon. "...Bat." Marth looked down at his weapon then back at Ness.

"That's absurd! What does my bat have anything to do with all this?!" Master Hand was taking interest in the conversation he was hearing.

"So, Marth, you mind telling us the truth?" he asked casually.

"What?! What truth?! I didn't start the fire!" Ness thought back before speaking.

"Remember when I gave you the bat and you were so excited that you locked me in the item storage room?" asked Ness. Master Hand immediately took control of the conversation.

"Wait, what were you doing in the item storage room anyway? You're not supposed to be in there!"

"Marth made me!" Master Hand looked at the swordsman.

"Is this true Marth?" Marth's face was getting red.

"Why are you asking me?! I don't even know what he's saying!"

"You slammed the door so hard that it triggered all the bombs in the room and created a massive explosion! That is the cause of the fire!" said Ness. Master Hand grabbed Marth's collar.

"So, you're the one who started the whole thing..." Marth struggled but could not match the hand's awesome strength.

"No! It wasn't me! Im telling you-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore lies. I'm sure the other smashers would love to hear you're story." Marth looked down at Ness who smiled.

"Sorry," said Ness in his mind. "It was the only way I could get out of it." Master Hand was about to punish Marth when the large doors at the back of the auditorium burst open and a flaming plumber came through.

"AAAAHHH!!!1!!!11!1!one!11!!!!11!!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran across the room and jumped on the stage. The stage curtain's immediately caught fire and it spread across the platform. Master Hand dropped Marth.

"Mario?! What the hell are you doing?!?!" Mario started doing the _stop drop and roll _until his clothes were no longer on fire. His entire outfit was charred black, though.

"Ah, much-a better." All four of them jumped off the stage and went to the dining room.

"Surely it's safe in the dining room!" said Master Hand. They burst through the door only to see Sonic in a corner with all the other smashers approaching around him.

"Kahly-MAH! Kahly-MAH!" they chanted. Ganondorf was (obviously) leading the group.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" screamed Master Hand. The other smashers turned to him and seemed embarrassed. Ganondorf's face was turning red.

"Um, we were going to sacrifice Sonic to the fire gods," said Ganondorf. Master Hand jumped onto the table in the middle of the room.

"Look, no one is being sacrificed to any fire gods!" he yelled.

"What about the sun gods?" asked Luigi.

"No!!! No one is being sacrificed!"

"Awww...." said all the smashers. Sonic stood up from the corner and jumped on the table.

"Gee, thanks guys! It's good to know we can all get along!" he said. Everyone stared at him with eerie eyes (except Maste Hand who just floated while facing him).

"On second thought, let's sacrifice him," said Master Hand.

"YYAAAYY!!" cheered everyone as they all surrounded the hedgehog on the table. Even Mario joined in. Marth and Ness however, stood on the side.

"Well this is just great. Not only did my sword break today, but the mansion caught on fire, Master Hand thinks I caused it all, and now they're going to kill Sonic (which isn't so bad if you think about it)!" said Marth. Ness sighed.

"Oh well, it was nice knowing you," Ness replied when he noticed the flames breaking through the door. He sat on the floor patiently and waited for his inevitable death. Ganondorf was tying Sonic down to a chair while the others continued chanting. Suddenly, the window in the room broke open and Red stood outside watching the scene.

"Um, guys, what's going on?" he asked.

None of the others looked at him except Marth who just said, "well, at least one of us is sane..." A smile covered Red's face.

"Have on fear! Squirtles are here!" An army of Squirtles crawled into the room from the window sill. The fire suddenly burst into the room at the same time. "Squirtles! Use Waterfall!" commanded Red.

"Squirtle!" cried the other Squirtles. The entire room was soaked with water from the pokemon. The water pokemon used Waterfall and pushed all of the fire out of the room. Eventually, all the fire in the mansion was put out.

"Good job!" said Red. "Now, return to you're power confined! Squirtles!! (Cardcaptors reference). All the Squirtles except for Red's original Squirtle left through the windows and went back into the wild from whence they came. Red returned Squirtle to his poke ball and smiled to the other smashers. His expression changed when he noticed Ganondorf holding a large knife over Sonic's tied down body. The others were still chanting.

"Oh mighty gods of fire! We are sorry for abusing you're powers! Please accept this hedgehog as a humble token of our-"

"Hey, guys, the fires already out," said Red. The others turned to him. Apparently, they didn't seem to notice the mob of Squirtles completely drench the place. Marth and Ness were still standing on the side.

"Oh," said Ganondorf as he hid the knife from sight. "Sorry guys, parties over."

"Awww," said the other smashers. Master Hand snapped out of his tribal trance and jumped back on the table.

"Well, um, thank you Red for stopping the fire for us," he said as he turned to Marth. "And as for you, I think you should tell everyone how this whole mess started in the first place." Marth stepped forward for everyone in the silent room to see.

"Okay, I'll talk. It all started when Bowser-"

"Just get to the point already!" screamed Wario above all the silence.

"Basically, my sword broke so Ness went into the item storage room..."

"Gasp! Item Storage room!"

"...and he..." Marth looked at Ness who had tears forming in his eyes. "...he...didn't do anything...I started the fire....it's my fault."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Ganondorf as he pulled out the knife he was going to stab Sonic with. "Let's get this over with nice and quietly now-"

"Wait!!" shouted Ness.

"OH NOW WHAT?!?!?" cried Ganondorf. Ness stepped in front of Marth.

"Marth's lying! I set the mansion on fire! I used my Pk fire to set the item storage room on fire! It's al my fault! Punish me!!" he cried. Marth put his arm in front of Ness.

"No, he's lying! It's all my fault!" The others were getting confused. Ganondorf tossed the knife up and down in the air impatiently. Master Hand could see the tension growing among the smashers so he silently floated out of the room.

"Oh well, it was nice knowing them. Better get started on cleaning up the place," he chuckled. The dining room was silent as Marth and Ness stared at the other smashers. Ganondorf was losing his patience. "Look, I haven't killed anything in over 5 hours! Someone is going to die today! And I don't care who it is!" started the king of evil, "If both of you are saying it's you're faults...there's only one thing to do..."

Marth and Ness both closed their eyes, ready to accept their fate. Ganondorf continued.

"We must...KILL SONIC!!!" Sonic jumped up.

"What!?!?" he cried.

"GET HIM!!!!!" Everyone except Marth and Ness jumped on the blue hedgehog and started beating the crap out of him.

"WWAAAAHHH!!!! MOOMMY!!!" cried Sonic as Ganondorf's fist collided with his face. Marth and Ness just smiled at each other.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me," said Ness.

"No problem at all, I'm sure you would have done the same thing..." Marth gave him an evil smirk as he pulled out the home run bat. Ness started backing up from him.

"Hey, wait Marth, what are you doing?" Marth slowly stepped towards the boy, clutching the bat tightly.

"Oh nothing. Just a little something I'd like to call...PAY BACK!!!!" Marth swung the bat hard at Ness but he dodged, which created a large gash in the wall. Ness ran out the door.

"Marth! Stop!!" Marth's grin did not disappear.

"Come back Ness! I promise this will only hurt a little!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, to conclude, Marth got his revenge on the boy who tried to turn him in. The bat that he had taken from the item storage room really payed off.

Ness was sore for a little while but after a few months, he was back on his feet and ready to brawl.

Marth did get a real new sword eventually after ordering it online at this cool website called eBay. It looked just like his old one and he finally managed to beat Ike without cheating.

Master Hand put all the smash crew in charge of cleaning the mansion which took them nearly a year to finish because they all kept goofing off every 20 minutes or so.

Mario ditched his F.L.U.D.D. after realizing that it was unable to put out fires regardless of the fact that it squirted water.

Pit's wings did not grow back so he had to buy some new ones made out of wax. He was fine with these until he flew too close to the Sun and the wax melted making his wings fall off again (Daedalus and Icarus reference). After that, he stole Meta Knight's wings and painted them white to make it look like his.

Red became the King of Spain after overthrowing the government with an army of Squirtles. He writes back to his fellow smashers every now and then.

Bowser got in the _Guiness World Book of Records_for being the laziest video game villain of all time.

King Dedede got fatter than he already was until he stopped walking and had to get around by magic carpet. It was pretty convenient when it came to brawl matches.

Ganondorf made an appearance in _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom _starred as the main villain who rips peoples' hearts from their bodies. He made millions of dollars but blew it all partying.

And as for Sonic, he was stuck in the local hospital in a coma for well over 2 years until he was finally allowed back to join the ranks of brawl again....where they then beat the crap out of him again.

And they lived happily ever after, that is, until Mr. Game and Watch was abducted by a mailman and shipped off to Norway for 5 years before any of the other smashers noticed he was missing.

THE END

**Author's Note:** You know, I tend to notice with my short stories that they usually have two chapters. One for the introduction and is not so funny. And another for the ending which is hilarious. I don't know why but I kinda like it. If you guys liked this, you should read my other short Brawl stories on my profile or you can browse them in the Smash Bros section. I'm sorry for any Sonic fans if I tortured him too much in this story. I even think I went a little too far, but still, it was pretty funny. I actually am a huge Sonic fan myself, but I don't think he's that good or cool in Brawl, which is why I make fun of him so much in my stories. Anyways, thanks for reading and putting up with my bad comedy! Don't forget to please review! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
